cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ex Machinae
Hi, welcome to Command and Conquer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Yurikos in a Psionic Decimator.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 21:40, 30 April 2009 Red ALert 3 Screenshots Hey Ex. Could you upload some more screenshots of Red Alert? --Victor-195 03:45, 3 June 2009 (UTC) List pages If possible, it would be better to avoid such pages in favour of categorization. So all the USA upgrade articles would go into, say, Category:Generals USA upgrades, and then the Generals Universe portal would link to the category. That way we don't have to maintain the summaries on the list page when we modify the main articles. Yeah, I know, the wiki's categorization also needs to be completely redone too. Like the articles, we're getting rid of the RA2 and Generals namespaces. - Meco (talk) 15:15, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : Ok then, I've changed it. - Ex Machinæ 15:36, 28 July 2009 (UTC) After taking a look around I've changed my mind. The categories are a complete mess (most of those aren't even buildings). If we were to use categorisation we'd need to do a lot: * Separate all templates into unit and structure templates * Implement a way to tranclude the table without the categories e.g. to exclude categories from transclusion. Frankly, it'll be easier, quicker and, IMO, more readable to just to make a new page with a list. I prefer having pages way as you can have different layouts or ways of organising the information and it's more informative. I don't see how maintenance comes in: these games have long been released and the info is not going to change. Once it's written, it's done. Actually, now that I think about it, it'll be easiest just to link directly to the templates themselves:P - Ex Machinæ 22:34, 2 August 2009 (UTC) : Now that I think about it, we can probably get away with just transcluding the templates directly onto the Generals Universe main page, each under a faction header. But if EA releases Generals 2 then we'll need to change it to a format similar to the other Universe pages. - Ex Machinæ 22:41, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Mission templates We probably don't need the mission templates. We can achieve the same effect by categorizing categories. For example: *Missions **Tiberian Dawn missions ***GDI Tiberian Dawn missions ***Nod Tiberian Dawn missions *GDI **GDI missions ***GDI Tiberian Dawn missions *Nod **Nod missions ***Nod Tiberian Dawn missions So if I were in, say, "Soviet Red Alert 3 missions" I could go up to "Red Alert 3 missions" and see "Allied Red Alert 3 missions" and "Empire of the Rising Sun Red Alert 3 missions". - Meco (talk) 02:42, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : Fair enough though I don't see why we can't have both. BTW What happened to the front page? The text in the Community and Contents boxes have turned white. - Ex Machinæ 20:15, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Navigation Hey EM, good to have you on board. Since you're around to overhaul the navigation aspects, may I suggest modeling the templates after Porter Engineering brand templates? Porter is an expert in templatry and navigation, so it's only proper that we draw inspiration from him. Second, please be so good as to add class="eva_box" to the templates, it should create an uniform and easy to look at scheme for new and old templates alike. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/5/5c/Scribe.jpg/15px-Scribe.jpg Tagaziel (call!) 21:52, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Adminship You're an admin now, to help with the navigation overhaul. While we're at it, can you paste the Template:Factions where applicable? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/5/5c/Scribe.jpg/15px-Scribe.jpg Tagaziel (call!) 18:33, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : I am? Wahoo! - Ex Machinæ 18:34, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Unitable? This template already does the thing, except better. Also, I think you went a little overboard with categorisation. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/5/5c/Scribe.jpg/15px-Scribe.jpg Tagaziel (call!) 23:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Damn, Didn't notice that. - Ex Machinæ 23:36, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry, that's what I'm here for :) Example, while we're at it. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/5/5c/Scribe.jpg/15px-Scribe.jpg Tagaziel (call!) 23:38, September 2, 2009 (UTC) C&C 4 DEveloper Info Every Friday, EA releases developer information on C&C 4. The most recent Q&A is here. I figured you might want to check there every Friday evening and post the info on the C&C 4 page. There seems to be some new units this time (eg the centurion). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 21:31, October 10, 2009 (UTC) athena cannon hey guys are you sure this athena cannon is produced in greece? Meco has been deleted Turkey article, And did not show any reason. This act of vandalism completely. What is the purpose Meco named user. I want to know. StANDby007 12:13, October 25, 2009 (UTC+2) :You need to wait for him to reply on his talk page. I've looked at the deleted page and I think it's to do with the lack of CNC related content. Most of it is about the real-life Turkey which should be replaced by a link to wikipedia. The remaining paragraph and line are mainly details that can be found on other pages with no specifics. E.g. it said "Many notable GDI personnel were of Turkish descent" without naming any. Again, you need to ask him, not me. Though he should have at least gave some warning in the talk page about it. - Ex Machinæ 12:46, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Wiki-related parts could delete. Not need to delete them all. I was also gathering information for Turkey in the CNC universe. I would add them to the article. But I did not ask. And has deleted the article. StANDby007 17:10, October 25, 2009 (UTC+2) Overcategorizing I've been browsing lately and noticed that the categorization scheme, while useful, leads to overcategorizing. It's very confusing for the average reader. I think we could rectify it by categorizing categories, not adding all applicable categories to the articles themselves. Example: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Rocket_Launcher The launcher is categorized as a "Big Guns" weapon and as a weapon in all applicable games. Then these categories are further categorized, which are then categorized into general "Weapon" or "Item" categories. Sorry I'm saying this this late, but I got confused by the categorization scheme you implemented and that's pretty telling, considering I've been here for a long time. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 22:59, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I actually agree. It's just that I think the system was (and still is to a degree) a mess, including the categories. Bizarrely, RA1 was assumed to be primarily part of the Tiberium Universe before it was part of the RA Universe. The Tiberium Universe is clearly regarded as the "main" or "default" universe. I can understand this but it messes up the category system when you subordinate the other game's categories to its categories. It's also ridiculous having articles about chronospheres and tesla coils describing how they were abandoned after Red Alert 1. Whoever set this wiki's system up was apparently under the impression that RA2 and YR were (and would forever remain) the only Red Alert games. I'm not really sure how to fix the category system so I've been trying to circumvent it. We could fix it but first we really need to decide a coherent system. Maybe start a categorisation guideline like we have a style guide. We can't fix it until we know what it should be. - Ex Machinæ 00:35, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Red Alert is C&C0, the father of all C&C games (except for Generals, as it takes place in Hitler (AKA our)) Timeline. That's the basic truth. So, all Red Alert 1 categories will be ultimately categorised as both Tiberium and Red Alert universes. Let me make an example... :Titan Mk. I will be my example: :Titan Mk. I = GDI Tiberian Sun Arsenal + Mechanized Walkers :GDI Tiberian Sun Arsenal = GDI Units + Tiberian Sun Units :GDI Units + Tiberian Sun Units = Units + Tiberium Universe :Tiberium Universe = Command & Conquer Universe :Units = Gameplay :Clear enough? http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 09:08, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Red Alert is C&C0, the father of all C&C games (except for Generals, as it takes place in Hitler (AKA our)) Timeline. That's the basic truth. ::That may have been the original intent but it's of dubious canonicity now. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was Red Alert was regarded (and spoken of) primarily a Tiberium game rather than than a Red Alert game leading to the problems I described (e.g. the chronosphere). Thankfully, most of that's been fixed. ::As for the categories: that system's fine but I think we should about it carefully and have an "official" policy page. Categories aren't easy to change, that's why I tried to attach mine to templates. - Ex Machinæ 17:52, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Command & Conquer: Red Alert (iPhone) units Just to let you know some Red Alert 2 and Red Alert 3 Units appear in that IPhone Game including the Prism Tank from RA2 and the Twinblade from RA3.(C&C King 05:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC)) Talking about red alert iphone, how should we call the page about it? I was thinking about "Aftermath" but it would be confused with the red alert 1 expansion pack. We need informations on all the missions, units etc. I think I might make some pages about the counterstrike and aftermath missions of Red Alert 1 and contribute with red alert iphone units, even though I do not own the game, but I can look for information. AT-6 Flame Tank Heya Ex Machinae, was wondering if I could get your opinion on something. On my page in my workbench, I have made a copy of the AT-6 Flame Tank article but rewritten it to have more content in it without it seeming like a copy paste work from the website. Anyway, I was wondering if you could have a look at it and let me know if you think its acceptable to replace the current existing article's content. Thanks. Darth Batrus 20:25, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Looks fine, add it. You don't need to ask anyone before you change or add to a page, just go ahead and edit. It's easy to change back if required. You shouldn't really ask me in particular either, my opinion doesn't count for more than anyone else's. If you want to ask for opinions the best ways would be to do it in the forums or in the relevant talk page. - Ex Machinæ 12:54, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Recategorizing Hey man, first of all, I greatly appreciate your work on categorizing the Wiki, it's of great help. However, since I've designed a slightly different method, inspired by the Engineer page, I'd like to request your help. I've already done much of the characters and several templates, but your aid in recategorizing the wiki would be much appreciated. Would you like to help me? http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 15:21, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. What is it? - Ex Machinæ 15:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Basically, we need to recategorize units and characters. I think I did most of the characters and some of the units. ::The scheme: Add a ' Arsenal' category to units who still have the old ' unit/aircraft' etc. categories plus the type category. Example: Hind goes into Category:Red Alert 1 Soviet Arsenal and Category:Aircraft. ::For characters, add the game they appear in (e.g. Category:Tiberium Wars Characters) and their side (eg Category:Soviet Characters) and an infobox, if the Category:Characters is missing. ::More later. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 14:17, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: Is there a list of "official" categories? I'm deleting a bunch (mostly ones that begin with "RA2:" or similar) but there's some I'm not sure about - Ex Machinæ 14:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Category:Arsenals and Category:Characters are the two most relevant right now. Check arsenals by faction and by game for details. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 16:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) On a slightly related note, I'm going to overhaul the unit templates sometime in the future. "Unit" was a poor choice for the name since it's confusingly contains buildings as well. I'll also see if I can use the Documentation template which I didn't know about at the time. I'm going to change it to match the category's system. - Ex Machinæ 02:53, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Ore Truck Page: Thank you :) Thanks for adding and re-editing the page I could not think of anything else :)